


Cleaving

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Omega!verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A spank or two, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, M/M, Rimming, Scenting, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Fred and George have decided they're ready to take a mate, and they want Lee, an Alpha they know they can trust implicitly. Good thing they know how to share.





	Cleaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_megs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_megs/gifts).



> The title is meant in the sense of one cleaving to their husband, not cleaving something in two. Which should be obvious, if you've been following the series, but one can never be too sure. 
> 
> This takes place between chapters 14 and 15 of "Claimed." It is Fred, George and Lee's first night together.

Fred sat down on one side of Lee, George taking the other. “We have an offer for you.” He said.

 

“A good one, that we've thought about long and… _Hard_.” George added.

 

Lee raised a brow at the innuendo and leaned back, getting comfortable. “If it involves testing any new products, the answer is still _no_.” He said flatly.

 

“It doesn’t.” Fred assured him.

 

“It involves only us and you.” George added.

 

Fred swallowed nervously, then said, “We want you. _Alpha_.”

 

Lee's eyes widened. He looked from Fred, to George, then back again. “You mean, like… You want me to _fuck_ you? Both?” He asked in a whisper.

 

George shook his head. “Not quite. We want you to _mate_ us. Both.”

 

“Preferably tonight. Before our heats, so we can properly remember it without the haze of hormones.” Fred added.

 

Lee cleared his throat. “I… I’m not sure what to say.”

 

George smiled. “Say yes.”

 

Lee looked at them, uncertain. “You’re _sure_ this is what you both want?” He asked.

 

Fred laughed. “When have you ever known us to make an announcement to _you_ without being _sure_? We've talked about it, and we've made our decision.”

 

George nodded. “So now it’s time for _you_ to make _yours_.”

 

Lee bit his lip, looking over the two. He _was_ attracted to them, biology pretty much _ensured_ that, and he'd of course wanked to thoughts of knotting them before.

 

But to take them _both_ as his _mates_! For _life_!

 

“Will there be any jealousy?” He asked warily.

 

Fred smiled, shaking his head. “We're used to sharing. It'll be _easy_.”

 

Lee took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I… I've always kind of wanted you. I just… Didn’t think I was _worthy_. Or your _type_. Since you've never expressed an interest _before_.”

 

George shrugged. “Expressed, no. _Held_ , yes. We've brought it up a few times over the past couple of years, and we keep coming back to it.”

 

Fred nodded. “ _We_ may have changed a bit, but our _minds_ haven’t. We've wanted you since our first heat.”

 

Lee grinned. “So where are we doing this?” He asked.

 

George got up and took his hand in one hand, Fred's in the other. “Come on. The come-and-go room.” He said.

 

Fred and George nearly dragged Lee to the room, both envisioning their room at home. They'd hid out in the replicated bedroom before, and they both wanted to lose their virginity in a place that was safe and familiar to them.

 

There was no place better.

 

They got to the door and George opened it with a flourish. “Welcome to our bedroom.” He said.

 

Lee chuckled and went in.

 

“We already deactivated all the traps and tricks that keep the others out, so there’s nothing dangerous in here right now.” Fred explained.

 

“Nice place. You two share a bed?” He asked, noticing there was only one bed, although it was a good size.

 

George shrugged and nodded. “We share everything. We already told you.”

 

Lee hummed and sat down on it. “So how did you want to do this?” He asked.

 

“Naked, for a start.” Fred said, undressing.

 

Lee chuckled and began shedding his clothes as he watched the twins bare their bodies to him.

 

Both were slim and pale, small cocks hard, testifying to how much they wanted this.

 

When Lee was naked he stood there, watching them take in his body.

 

Both twins had contemplative looks on their faces.

 

Finally, George spoke. “Think it'll fit, Fred?”

 

Fred shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

 

Both teens moved toward him as one, crowding him back onto the bed and leaning in to share a three-way kiss. It was messy and slick and _glorious_.

 

Lee could smell the scents of apples coming from both of them, one spicy with hints of cinnamon and the other almost _too_ sweet with an underlying scent of caramel.

 

Both smelled absolutely delicious, and Lee wanted to taste them both before he mated them and gave them his own scent markers of a campfire, making the apple scents taste more roasted than sweet.

 

“I want to taste you.” He said, fighting his way out of the tangle of limbs. “Both of you, before we do this. I want to taste you just as you are.”

 

Fred and George shared a smile, and both presented, awaiting his pleasure, faces turned toward each other.

 

“This, we've done before.” Fred revealed. “We may not be big enough to _fuck_ each other, but rimming we could do.”

 

Lee groaned, running covetous hands over George’s arse. “You'll have to show me sometime.” He murmured before diving in and tonguing his prize.

 

The taste of fresh apple pie assaulted his taste buds, and he moaned in pleasure. It was delicious, as were the sweet little moans George was letting out. He lapped up all the slick there was to be had, tongue-fucking George to earn him a bit more before he pulled away and fingered George just enough to get him producing more slick before he moved on to his other Omega.

 

Fred, on the other hand, didn’t have a hint of cinnamon to him. He was all sweetness, the taste of caramel blending with apple to create the flavour of candy apples. Lee hummed in appreciation as he lapped it up, then pushed his tongue inside his mate-to-be, chasing that flavour.

 

Fred moaned lowly, a huskier sound than the breathy moans George had made, and George smiled at him, watching his face.

 

“He's good, isn’t he?” He asked.

 

Fred nodded. “ _So_ good.” He agreed.

 

“I think we've found a keeper.” George commented.

 

“Definitely.” Fred said.

 

Lee pulled back and laughed. “If you two are still able to carry on a conversation, I’m obviously not doing my job!” He said. “Who wants my cock first? Keep in mind, the _second one_ gets to feel me come. But the first will also be the first to get my knot when your heats hit.” He promised.

 

“I'll go first!” Fred volunteered.

 

Lee looked at George. “That okay with you, or should you two fight for it?” He teased.

 

George snorted. “It’s fine. Should I stay like this?” He asked.

 

Lee grinned. “Yeah. Your arse is presented so prettily, I just can’t resist staring. It’s quite a nice view.” He said.

 

George grinned up at him. “Alright, then.” He said agreeably, then stared at his brother's face as Lee fingered him open. “Good?” He asked.

 

Fred nodded, then jerked and gasped as Lee found and proceeded to tease at his prostate. “Mm, _really_ good.” He said.

 

Lee worked a third finger in and quickly opened Fred up. “I’m going to bite you right as you come, alright? That way the pleasure should overpower the pain of the bite.”

 

Fred made a questioning sound. “Doesn’t a mating bite usually feel _good_?”

 

Lee chuckled. “Wouldn’t know; I’ve never gotten one before, nor have I asked. Do you want to chance it?”

 

Fred hummed. “Not really, no.” He said, then moaned as Lee slowly sunk into him.

 

“Merlin, Fred, you feel _amazing_!” Lee said, bottoming out and pulling out slowly.

 

Fred giggled. “Yes, I do, and it’s all thanks to you.” He yelped as Lee smacked his ass.

 

“Don’t joke around while I’m balls-deep in you!” He chastised. “Our mating is not a time for levity!” Lee said, a laugh in his voice belying his words.

 

Fred moaned as the hand that had smacked him wrapped around his cock. “Yes, Sir!” He said, then gasped as the hand squeezed him before setting a nice counter-rhythm to the thrusts, which was impressive given the size of an Omega cock. But Lee was managing, somehow.

 

George could see it in his face: Fred wasn’t going to last long. Between the constant rubbing of Lee's cock against his prostate and the hand fondling his cock, he was losing it. But lasting wasn’t the point of this particular exercise, and there was time to work on stamina later. The whole point of things right now was to end up mated and off the market; out of the danger Omegas faced every day.

 

And become the mate of an Alpha they had trusted since first year.

 

Someone they knew would treat them well, and protect them fiercely.

 

Lee bent and began licking and sucking Fred's neck, teasing him with hints of teeth every so often, and Fred's moans increased in volume and frequency. He could feel Fred trembling and knew he was getting close. “Going to come for me?” He purred, right in Fred's ear. “Come on my cock? Be a good Omega for your Alpha? Hmm?”

 

Fred nodded. “Yes, yes, going to come for you, Alpha! All for you!” He threw his head back and came with a shout, Lee's teeth finding purchase in the side of his neck and sinking in deep, marking him as claimed forever.

 

Fred let out a little mewl and collapsed bonelessly against the mattress. “God, that was good.” He gave a little shiver and smiled dopily. “ _Really_ good.”

 

George wiggled his arse. “My turn!” He said eagerly.

 

Lee moved behind him and worked in a finger, quickly progressing to two. “You're very slick. I thought I had licked all that up.” Lee mused.

 

George chuckled. “I just got to watch live Alpha/Omega porn happening right in front of my eyes. It was really hot.” He explained.

 

Lee grinned. “That explains things.” He said lightly, working in a third finger. “Almost there. Relax a bit for me.” He told George, pressing a firm hand down on the small of his back.

 

George relaxed as well as he could. “Sorry. I’m really amped up, we've been waiting for this for so long.”

 

“And whose fault is _that_?” Lee asked teasingly. “You have to _tell me_ if you want me. I’m not a mind-reader, you know.” He leaned and said lowly, just loudly enough for Fred to hear, too, “You both could have had me at any time, even just for a fuck. I wouldn't mate you against your will, you both _had_ to know that.”

 

They both moaned, and Lee smiled at the sound. “Mm, a gorgeous duet, that.” He positioned himself and slid in, going slow. “Slow and steady like your brother got, or fast and hard?” He asked. “Either way, I’m not going to make it very long. Slow would last longer, but it's up to you.” Lee told him.

 

“Slow at first, but you can finish off fast. Just make sure we come together, yeah?”

 

Lee chuckled. “I'll do my best.” He promised before starting up a slow and steady rhythm, reaching down to play with George's cock, too. He teased and stroked, making George moan.

 

“You feel every bit as good as your brother did. So hot, and tight. I don’t know what I did to deserve the both of you, but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it.” Lee said, then gasped as George's passage contracted around him. “Stop that!” He laid a sharp smack on George's ass.

 

George chuckled. “I’m not doing it on _purpose_ , Alpha. I can’t help it!”

 

Lee hummed. “Well, I suppose it's okay, it’s your first time. We can’t _all_ be sex gods right out the gate.”

 

“Speak for _yourself_! I was _born_ a god!” Fred declared.

 

Lee snorted. “Sure you were. And I'm Salazar Slytherin.”

 

“Oh, no! Please, Sir, stop! I wanted Lee Jordan, not you!” George said, squirming beneath Lee.

 

Lee laughed. “Stop it! If you two keep turning this into a joke, I'll _never_ come!”

 

George began moving to meet him. “Fuck me hard, Alpha. I’m getting close.”

 

Lee hummed in satisfaction and began pounding into George, still fondling him, trying to bring them off together. He leaned and began giving his neck the same treatment he gave Fred's, little licks and kisses interspersed with the occasional scrape of teeth. “Almost ready?” He asked. “Going to come? Let me fill your arse with _my_ come? Come on, little Omega. Give me the satisfaction of hearing your voice.” He whispered.

 

George’s breathing hitched, and he gasped out, “Going to come for you! I want your come, Alpha! Give me all of it!”

 

Lee growled, the sound setting off George and making Fred moan in response, too.

 

Lee bit deep as he filled George with his seed, moaning in release. “Wow.” He breathed, sliding out and falling to the side of George. “Don't know how I’m supposed to _survive_ two of you, but I'll do my best.”

 

The twins both giggled.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty of toys we use during heats." Fred told him.

 

“We'll put you through your paces, for sure, but we won’t wring you dry.” George added.

 

Lee sighed in relief. “Boy, am I glad you two come with toys.” He said, which set all three of them laughing.

 

It was the start of a beautiful thing.


End file.
